The invention relates to a system for preparing a predetermined quantity of beverage suitable for consumption using an extractable product, comprising an exchangeable capsule, and an apparatus comprising a receptacle for holding the exchangeable capsule, and a fluid dispensing device for supplying an amount of a fluid, such as water, under pressure to the exchangeable capsule, wherein the exchangeable capsule comprises a circumferential wall, a bottom closing the circumferential wall at a first end, and a lid closing the circumferential wall at a second end opposite the bottom, wherein the wall, bottom and lid enclose an inner space comprising the extractable product, wherein the bottom comprises an entrance area and the system is arranged for bringing the fluid dispensing device in fluid connection with the entrance area for supplying the fluid to the extractable product for preparing the beverage, and wherein the lid comprises an exit area and the system comprises an outlet which, in use, is in fluid communication with the exit area for draining the prepared beverage from the capsule and supplying the beverage to a container such as a cup.
Such a system using a capsule is known per se. The capsule may have an open end that, prior to use, is open to ambient atmosphere, although the open capsule may be contained in an e.g. airtight or gastight outer package. The open end of the capsule may be provided with a filter sheet or other perforate and/or porous filter. The open capsule may for example comprise roasted and ground coffee as extractable product. The capsule may be used for preparing a predetermined quantity of coffee in a suitable apparatus. A drawback of the known capsule is that the reproducibility of the beverage may be poor.